


Isn't this a lovely day?

by Supadackles10



Series: Elegia [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supadackles10/pseuds/Supadackles10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp de Elegia.<br/>Hope conta a história do primeiro dia dos pais de Jensen e Jared</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't this a lovely day?

Hope acordou no meio da noite e viu aquela senhora negra na beira de sua cama. Ela era sempre muito amável e Hope sentia muito amor por ela. Alice, ela se chamava. Hope ouviu o que ela lhe disse e então foi até o quarto de seus irmãos. Ela tinha que contar aquela história para seu irmão caçula, ela sabia que a passagem dele naquela família seria rápida, mas necessária. O amor cura tudo no final das contas.

Chris dormia profundamente, mas mesmo assim Hope falava baixinho para não acordá-lo.

-Não...consigo dormir... – disse seu frágil irmãozinho.

-Eu sei, por isso eu vim. Vou lhe contar a história do primeiro dia dos pais do papai e papa Sunshine, eles adoram esta história, e o Chris me conta sempre, e como hoje é dia dos pais, eu vou contar pra você também, está bem?

-Sim! Eu...eu quero saber tudo! Conte tudo Hope!

**Sete anos antes:**

Chris prestava atenção em nossos pais que ouviam à canção de Billie Holiday e cantarolavam um para o outro e riam felizes. Todos os dias eram felizes, mesmo quando papai Jensen tinha ciúmes do tio Chad ou papa Jay tinha pesadelos. Os dias eram lindos porque eles sempre estavam juntos.

O dia dos pais estava chegando e Chris queria que fosse especial, já que seria o primeiro dia dos pais de todos. Eu ainda era um bebê e estava crescendo rápido, mas ainda não falava nada, apenas sorria sempre, chorava pouco e comia muito igual ao papa Jay. Como havia acontecido no dia das mães quando Steve “emprestou” suas mães para Chris poder comemorar a data, agora no dia dos pais era a vez de Chris cumprir com o trato. E ele cumpriu. Na festinha da escola, Steve pôde participar das atividades junto com nossos pais e Chris. Tudo certo, exceto uma coisa: os presentes.

A festa do dia dos pais na escola já havia acontecido, a data estava próxima e Chris estava nervoso, ou melhor, ele estava apreensivo. Então ele ligou para o Tio Misha.

- _Tio Misha...sou eu...o Chris –_

_-Aconteceu alguma coisa Chris? Por que você está cochichando?_

_-Eu preciso de ajuda..._

_-O que foi?_

_-Preciso de dinheiro...muito dinheiro, tipo uns 20 dólares._

_-Dinheiro? Pra quê? – perguntou Misha tentando segurar o riso._

_-Tenho que comprar os presentes dos dias dos pais...hoje é quarta-feira e não comprei nada ainda...e...eu quero que seja especial..._

_-Oh...é mesmo, eu havia me esquecido! Bom, sábado eu passo na sua casa e te levo pra comprar o que você quiser...pense nos presentes que você quer comprar que eu te dou o dinheiro._

_-Mas Tio Misha, não vai fazer falta? 20 doláres é bastante dinheiro e eu não quero que você fique sem dinheiro e..._

_-Chris, fique tranquilo, sábado eu passo na sua casa e te levo pra comprar os presentes...eu tenho aqui 20 dólares sobrando você acredita? Eu não ia fazer nada com eles._

_-Sério?_

_-Sério! Estava até pensando o que eu iria fazer pra dar um sentido a estes 20 dólares, agora eles servirão para comprar presentes especiais para seus pais._

_-Ufa, então eu fico mais aliviado. Então eu vou decidir com a Hope os presentes!!_

Naquele dia papai Jen chegou muito cansado do trabalho. Ele trabalhava no hospital e às vezes ele trabalhava a noite. Estava bem quente naquele dia e não chovia há algum tempo, então ele estava com dificuldades pra respirar. Ele tem asma, mas você sabe né?

Eu já estava dormindo há um tempão, mas Chris precisava descobrir quais seriam os presentes perfeitos. Papai precisava fazer inalação e Chris e papa sempre ficam a seu lado quando isso acontece. Sempre cuidam dele.

_-Eu preciso de tempo..._

_-Tempo? Como assim Jen?_

_-Eu acho que ando... perdendo muitas coisas...por causa do trabalho..._

_-Oh...nós vamos pensar em algo, está bem? Agora não seja teimoso e pare de falar enquanto está fazendo a inalação._

Chris teve uma ideia de presente para o papai Jen. Na verdade seria mais de um presente, porque ele já havia pensando em comprar muitos chocolates para o papai, porque ele o ouviu dizer que chocolate sempre o deixava muito feliz.

Então Chris resolveu que no dia seguinte daria inicio a seu plano.

Papa Sunshine estava sentado no sofá comendo balas de goma comigo. Eu sempre sorria feliz com os sons estranhos e caretas que ele fazia. Chris o estava observando há algum tempo e notou que ele sempre lia muitos livros, na escola ele dizia que ler o levava para novos lugares e o fazia conhecer novas pessoas, que era uma grande aventura e que ele amava. Ele também gostava de esportes, assistia a todos os jogos de todos os esportes e ficou feliz quando Chris disse que queria aprender a jogar beisebol. Se bem que papai Jensen é melhor jogador e papa Jay apenas fica observando com aquele sorriso que faz buraquinhos aparecer em suas bochechas. Mas Chris precisava de algumas informações.

_-Chris? Está tudo bem filho?_

_-Hã? Sim Papa, está tudo bem..._

_-Mesmo? Quer conversar sobre algo?_

_-Posso fazer uma pergunta?_

_-Claro filho, o que foi?_

_-Qual é a coisa que te faz mais feliz?_

Papa já estava acostumado com as perguntas de Chris. Ele perguntava muito!

- _Quando seu pai e vocês sorriem. Eu amo o sorriso de vocês, e o som das vozes de vocês quando estão felizes. E tenho certeza que isso é o que deixa Jen feliz também._

Chris já sabia o que iria dar de presente para nossos papais. E eu teria que ajuda-lo. Então Chris disse que ficou um bom tempo tentando me fazer falar papai. Eu era só um bebezinho e não falava direito, mas tinha duas coisas eu falava sempre.

_-Sunsun! Pa!_

_-Hope, você tem que falar papai! Este será um grande presente para nossos papais, imagina? Papa Jay gosta quando a gente fala!_

_-Sunsun!! Pa!_

_-pa...pa...i. Vamos Hope, você já sabe falar um pedacinho!_

_-Sunsun! Pa!_

Chris disse que continuou tentando, mas que duvidava que eu iria falar algo.

Finalmente o sábado chegou. Tio Misha levou Chris para passear no shopping e eu fiquei em casa com nossos papais.

_-E então Chris, o que você vai comprar?_

_-Um relógio para o papai Jen nunca mais perder a hora e chocolates porque ele disse que os deixa feliz._

_-Ótimo! Jen precisa mesmo de um relógio... e chocolate é sempre bom._

_-E também fiz um desenho pra ele com uma ideia que eu tive..._

_-Legal, ele vai adorar, tenho certeza._

_-E para o papa Jay vou comprar balinhas de goma, ele sempre fica feliz quando come balas e um livro sobre a história da 2ªguerra mundial._

_-Balas de goma, você acertou em cheio! Mas fiquei curioso, porque um livro sobre a 2ª Guerra?_

_-Porque outro dia eu ouvi ele dizer que esta época é especial...principalmente o ano em que ela terminou...não entendi direito, mas meu coração bateu mais rápido._

_-Certo...então vamos fazer uso destes 20 doláres!_

Chris acha que foi mais do que 20 doláres, mas Tio Misha jura que sobrou até troco para comprarem um sorvete pra cada um.

No dia dos pais, Chris fez o café da manhã . Leite com chocolate, biscoitos, suco de laranja e pães. Ele me tirou de meu berço e nós dois fomos acordar nossos papais. Eles adoraram e comeram tudo, mas papa Jay comeu quase tudo sozinho.

Chris estava muito ansioso então ele foi até seu quarto e pegou os presentes. Todos nós ficamos na cama com nossos pais abrindo presentes. Chris disse que eu batia palmas e sorria o tempo todo. E comia os biscoitos também.

_-Chris! É...é lindo! Eu adorei este relógio!_

_-Assim você nunca mais vai perder nada, porque sempre terá mais tempo._

_-Oh...certo...eu..._

_-Ah, mas tem mais uma coisa, eu fiz este desenho pra você, olha papai!_

Papai Jen olhou para o desenho. Ele soube que era ele que estava desenhado porque Chris fez os pontinhos no rosto dele. Tinha também um hospital com o nome Ackles escrito na frente.

_-Você desenhou um hospital pra mim? Meu hospital?_

_-Sim...eu...eu pensei que você poderia ter seu próprio hospital e assim não precisaria trabalhar a noite...assim você nem iria precisar do relógio..._

_-Filho...eu adorei! É uma ótima ideia e eu achei lindo seu desenho e gostei muito do relógio também! Melhor dia dos pais da minha vida. E estes chocolates importados? Deliciosos, meus preferidos!_

No final das contas o papai levou aquela ideia a sério, montou a clínica com o Tio Misha, e graças a ela você está aqui hoje. Chris teve mesmo uma ótima ideia! Ele sempre tem.

_-Agora é a vez do papa Jay! Vamos, abra seus presentes!_

_-Ok, vamos lá! Ah, balas de goma! Adoro balas de goma!_

_-Eu sei! Mas tem outra coisa também!_

_Papa Jay abriu o outro presente e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Mas ele não estava triste, ele estava muito feliz._

_-Um livro sobre a 2ª Guerra Mundial, ou melhor, sobre o pós guerra._

_-Eu ouvi você dizer que é uma data especial...tio Misha disse que provavelmente este era mais apropriado...não sei o que é apropriado, mas..._

_-É perfeito filho! Eu amei, tudo! Todos os presentes. A melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido na minha vida foi ter reencontrado meu Jen e poder comemorar o dia dos pais com vocês, eu...nunca fui tão feliz!_

_-Nem eu! Não tem nada melhor do que isso. Poder viver com meu amor e ser pai. Comemorar esta data de forma tão linda com meus dois filhos lindos e meu Sun..._

_-Sunshine! Sunshine!_

_-Hope? Você falou sua primeira palavra? Jay, você ouviu? Ela disse Sunshine!!_

_-Eu ouvi! Minha princesa!!_

_-Repete pro papai!_

_-Papai! Papai!_

_-Ela disse papai também!! Eu sabia que ela iria dizer! Muito bem Hope, agora nossos presentes estão completos!_

E foi assim que passamos nosso primeiro dia dos pais. Foi muito especial e tem sido todos os anos. E estamos muito felizes que você está aqui conosco.

-Obrigado...por me contar... eu nem tenho nenhum presente pra eles...

-Você os ama?

-Sim...muito! os amo muito!

-Aos dois? Da mesma forma?

-Antes eu amava apenas o papai Jen...mas agora eu amo os dois da mesma forma... um amor muito grande.

-Então você tem o maior dos presentes. 


End file.
